In the discussion that follows, reference is made to certain structures and/or methods. However, the following references should not be construed as an admission that these structures and/or methods constitute prior art. Applicant expressly reserves the right to demonstrate that such structures and/or methods do not qualify as prior art against the present invention.
Related rotatable cutting tools include two parts connected via an interface or joint. For example, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 7,611,311, a basic body and a cutting head are detachably connected together via a threaded joint. The threaded joint may be part of a coupling portion of the cutting head and may be used to couple (i.e., detachably connect) the basic body and the cutting head.
In order to increase cutting tool life, it is known to provide coolant to cutting heads. Such coolant may be provided from the basic body to the cutting head via, for example, internal channels such as a central coolant channel. See, for example, DE 10 2009 034 202 B3. However, related art coolant-providing mechanisms, such as internal channels, have the disadvantage of complicated production.